


Safeword

by angelcatsiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcatsiel/pseuds/angelcatsiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: The reader is tied up while she and Dean have sex, and although they've done it before, this time she panics and uses her safeword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safeword

“Hey, sweetheart,” came a voice from behind you, and you smiled as Dean laid his hands on your shoulders. “How’d the hunt go?”

You leaned back against his chest where he was kneeling behind you on the bed. You had just attempted your first solo hunt; it was supposed to be a very simple salt and burn, but unfortunately, things hadn’t gone as you planned. The alleged spirit had not, in fact, been a spirit, but a demon, its actions similar to that of a spirit to lure in unsuspecting hunters, assuming it would be an easy job. It had worked, too. Soon you’d found yourself tied to a chair at the mercy of a triumphant demon with a knife, and if it wasn’t for another hunter investigating the case, you might not have made it out.

You’d called Cas before you set off for the bunker, and the angel had healed your wounds, but you’d asked him not to tell Sam or Dean what had happened. Especially Dean. This solo hunt had been a chance for you to prove yourself, and you’d messed up. You’d been caught and tortured and rescued only by chance, by a complete stranger. And though you would never admit it even to yourself, you had been scared. Scared out of your mind.

“It was fine,” you lied, snapping back to the present as Dean’s strong hands began to massage your tense shoulders. “A little nerve racking, that’s all. But I’m ok.” You twisted round, offering him a forced smile.

Dean returned it, and you couldn’t help but relax. The sight of your boyfriend’s smile never failed to make you happy. You closed your eyes as he began to pepper kisses along the back of your neck, gentle at first, and you soon melted into his touch.

His hands left your shoulders to run down your sides, and he tugged at the bottom of your top. You lifted your arms, allowing him to lift the garment over your head, and his hands then began to work on your back, massaging gently. God, those hands. The things he could do with them. Yeah, this was definitely helping.

“You sure you’re ok?” Dean double checked, and when you nodded, he unclasped your bra. The feeling of him moving behind you and the brush of fabric against your back told you that he had removed his own shirt, and you stood up to turn around, facing him and leaning in to kiss him softly. Dean’s tongue prodded at your lips almost immediately, and you opened your mouth to him, losing yourself in the kiss and letting your left over fears from the hunt slip from your mind.

“Lie back on the bed,” Dean suddenly ordered, his voice now a little rougher, the order sending a shiver down your spine. You obeyed, clambering onto the bed and lying down with your head resting on the plush pillows. Dean leaned over you, resting a hand on your cheek and kissing you passionately, and you closed your eyes. When he finally pulled away, you kept your eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him, of finally getting a chance to relax. You barely noticed when he reached out to grab something, and you didn’t hear the drawer open. Dean took hold of your wrists, guiding them to place them above your head, but you weren’t paying attention. Your mind was on his hips against yours, his growing erection pressed against your centre, his warm breath so close to your face…

Something pulled tight around your wrist, and your eyes snapped open. The soft, leather padded cuffs had been used a few times now in your sessions, and you had always enjoyed it immensely, giving over complete control to your boyfriend. He liked to get a little dominant, and he knew how much you loved being ordered around a little. He had always taken such good care of you, and you trusted him. But now, the click of each cuff being fastened made you a little uneasy. The hunt was too fresh in your mind.

Once both cuffs were secure, you tugged on your wrists, testing the bindings, and found yourself bound to the headboard. “Is this ok?” Dean asked.

For the first time, part of you wanted to say no. This was too familiar, and last time you had been tied up like this, unable to move just a few hours ago, it had been followed by the demon’s cruel words and his knife carving into your skin. But you couldn’t bear to let Dean down, and you could cope. You were a hunter, for heaven’s sake, you could handle being tied up. So you found yourself nodding, smiling at Dean to prove that you really were ok.

Dean pressed a kiss to your neck in response, and then another just at your pulse point, nipping there gently. Although the bite was soft, the tiny twinge of pain brought back yet more memories. A cold knife at your throat, the demon’s equally cold eyes…

No. This was about Dean. You tried to relax, closing your eyes.

“Hey, eyes open, sweetheart,” Dean told you. “I want you to watch. I want you to see everything I do to this gorgeous body of yours.”

The sound of his voice brought you back to reality, and you felt yourself beginning to calm down again. You glanced down, meeting Dean’s gaze, and allowed yourself a moment to enjoy this. You even let out a tiny whimper as Dean kissed his way down your body, hot wet kisses on your stomach and thighs, before his lips hovered over your centre. He teased you there with slow licks up your folds, and tiny flicks of his tongue, causing you to buck up towards his mouth. “Dean…”

He chuckled, coming back up again to kiss your chest. By now you were getting into this, finally aroused and no longer on the edge of panic. At least until his teeth came back into the picture.

“Gonna mark you,” Dean growled. “Show everyone that you’re mine.”

It was this sentence that brought back the most vivid flashback yet. Normally something like that would have aroused you, but right now, all you could think of were the demon’s words ringing in your mind. “Gonna carve into that pretty body of yours. Show everyone you’re mine. My human. My victim.” And you had squirmed against your binds and held back a sob of terror as the demon had pressed the knife against your skin…

At that moment, Dean bit the skin above your breast. It wasn’t a hard bite, just on the edge of pain, but for a split second, you were back there with the demon. Your boyfriend wasn’t here; you were alone, completely at the mercy of this monster. You twisted against the binds frantically, and heard Dean chuckle. “Eager, are we? Don’t worry, sweetheart, I got you.”

Those words snapped you back to the present. They were so utterly Dean, reminding you of where you were, and the fact that your breathing was speeding up, catching in your chest. But now you knew where you were, you remembered that there was a way out.

“Angel,” you cried out, the word coming easily despite the fact that you had never considered needing to use it. Your safeword. “Angel, angel… stop…”

Dean froze for just a moment, staring up at you, his eyes wide. And then he was reaching for the cuffs, unfastening them quickly with deft fingers. “Alright, Y/N, I got you. It’s ok,” he soothed, freeing your wrists. Instantly you sat up, scooting backwards against the headboard and curling up into yourself, trying to regain control of your breathing. You were free, you were safe… Dean was here, you could move, there was no demon… so why were you so scared? Why couldn’t you breathe?

“Y/N, hey, it’s ok.” Dean’s voice floated through the fog in your brain, soft and reassuring. “It’s ok. Y/N, deep breaths. Come back to me.” He took your hand and you squeezed his tight, anchoring yourself to reality.

“Shh, you’re safe. Y/N, you’re safe.”

Safe. Yes, you were safe. No demons. Just Dean. Deep breaths, you had to breathe. You drew in a sharp breath, letting it out in a rush, and then again, slightly slower this time. You focused on Dean’s warm hand in yours, listening to his voice, slow and even.

“That’s it. There you go,” Dean soothed as you began to calm down, slowing your breathing. “Hey, kiddo. You with me?”

You nodded tentatively, letting Dean hold you in his arms as you continued to focus on your breathing, slowing it down until the dizziness receded, and the ache in your chest eased. “Dean, I… I’m sorry…”

“No, no, don’t be sorry,” Dean insisted. “You alright? Do you want a drink?”

You nodded again, and Dean pressed a quick kiss to your forehead. “Alright, just wait here.”

Once you were alone and calm again, you felt your cheeks flush red with shame as you realised what had happened. Tears sprung to your eyes, and you brushed them away angrily. How could you ruin everything? You were a hunter, you were supposed to be strong, and now look at you. Pathetic.

Dean returned a moment later with a glass of water, sitting down beside you and handing it to you. You sipped it gratefully before handing it back your hands shaking so much you were surprised you hadn’t dropped it. Dean set the glass on the dresser before climbing onto the bed. He leaned back against the headboard, patting the space beside him.

Tentatively, you shuffled back onto the bed, leaning against Dean as he pulled you into his arms, your head resting on his chest. His hand stroked your hair softly, and you shut your eyes as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “I’m sorry,” you whispered.

“No, Y/N. Never, ever be sorry for using your safeword,” Dean replied firmly. “I would hate to accidentally hurt you or freak you out. Don’t ever worry about upsetting me or anything like that, ok?”

You nodded, and he kissed your hair again. “Do you wanna talk about what happened? You don’t have to.”

You sighed heavily, feeling like your heart rate had finally settled. “The, uh… the hunt I went on didn’t exactly go as I planned. It wasn’t a ghost, it was a demon.”

Dean jolted against you. “A demon? Holy crap, what happened?”

“It caught me,” you admitted. “I wasn’t expecting it. Stupid thing tied me up and it… it tortured me. But I got lucky, some other hunter was there, and they saved me. I called Cas on the way home, got him to heal me because I didn’t want you to know. I didn’t want you to know I’d failed my first ever solo hunt.”

You took a deep breath, forcing yourself to continue. “It was just being tied up, so soon after it happened… and I sort of forgot where I was for a moment, I knew I was going to have a panic attack and it was all too much…” your voice cracked, and you broke off, not wanting to start crying again.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Dean soothed. “It’s not your fault. And you didn’t fail. You got back in one piece, right?”

You giggled at that, and Dean brushed the tears from your eyes. “I’m just glad you safeworded out. I want you to enjoy what we do as much as I do, if not more.”

You nodded, relieved now that you hadn’t tried to carry on just to make your boyfriend happy. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we try that again sometime?”

“Sure we can.” Dean cupped your face, turning it towards him, and kissed you softly. “Whenever you’re ready, you just let me know, ok?”

“I will.” You smiled, glad you hadn’t ruined anything between you. You’d always enjoyed what the two of you did in bed together, and you loved it when Dean got a little rougher. You were sure you would love it again, with time and with Dean being so caring and loving. You couldn’t have wished for a better boyfriend.


End file.
